the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Stretcherous
Conceived March 30th, 2014 for want of a stretchy character. History Laura E. Longoria is a teenager who, due to a rare gene in her bloodline, has an incredibly elastic body. Through whatever circumstances, her older sister, Haley L. Longoria, was the only one looking after her leading up to the time when her powers became apparent and then disappeared mysteriously. Now that her powers have manifested, she's set out to find her the only way she knows how, by becoming an infamous villain. Following the footsteps of her older sister and the family tradition, she now works as a villain for hire. However, unlike her older sister who is a full on criminal and merciless, Laura has a tougher time being bad. Whether it's her conscious or failing to achieve her goal thanks to her over confidence or her own powers used against her, she sometimes wonders if this is the right path for her. A somewhat regular in the "underground" hanger fights of /co/ve when looking for work or information. She's also been the sixth vixen for Vixen Six on at least one occasion when looking for information. Plot Outline *'Issue 1' - Participate in the /co/ve hanger fight club looking for leads about where her sister is :Fight Nosefire in the ring *'Issue 2' - Fight Bombastic (first suit) in the ring :Gets two leads :Lead one takes her to an old lab and Bombastic comes along since there might be something there that can help him :Lab is under the control of CEO Slick now who bought it to research his oil condition :Bombastic steals the suit made for Slick and leaves his old one behind to start a new life *'Issue 3' - Lead two takes her to Ma'am Aries who has a beef with her because of something her sister did (gets used as "support" by her) *'Issue 4' - Does a job with the Vixen Six :Does Jhonny Volt a favor (I'm not sure what though), which gets her in on... *'Issue 5' - A heist with the Thieves Guild and another lead :Meets /co/lette? *'Issue 6' - Forms the Mean Teens *'Issue ?' - Finally finds her sister who is pissed at her for getting involved in this lifestyle. :Tries to disband the Mean Teens after her sister gets her to quit. Shade tells her to fuck right off, appoints herself the new leader and formally kicks Stretcherous out. :Becomes a life coach with The Collective? Powers She is extremely elastic, able to stretch herself into all kinds of shapes and sizes. These powers are a family trait and typically surface during the late teen years. They offer her near immunity to blunt force weapons and traditional capture methods, making her feel invincible at times, but also making her far too overconfident for her own good. Blackstrap Haley L. Longoria's alter ego. She took up the costumed life for quick cash and to make sure her sister was well looked after. She isn't sure how she feels about her sister donning a costume herself to look for her. It's a mix of pride and anger, proud that's she's able to hold her own, angry that she dove into a life of crime. She apparently has at least some infamy herself as her costume was well known enough for her sister to base her own look around it. Gallery 1408107352433.png|She dosen't actually need to dodge, she's just showing off 1417454330223.png|"The hell are you doing?" colette 1399826647664.jpg|Encountering /co/lette tumblr_nad9hjvtdU1ri27wvo1_1280.jpg|Don't steal from Ma'm Aries colette 1416992709410.jpg|Another with /co/lette 1435623683439.png|Underground match against Bombastic, refereed by Captain Stocking Arms CardBlackstrap.png|Blackstrap info card Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villain